<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Need For Gifts by Silence_burns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628568">No Need For Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns'>Silence_burns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fenris learns what it means not to be alone, Gen, Hawke has no specified gender, M/M, Some Fluff, fragments of Fenris' life in Kirkwall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Kirkwall would be a lot easier if Fenris decided to stay alone. It didn’t seem to be an option anymore, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Male Hawke, Fenris/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was heavy as usual in the Hanged Man, the smell of cheap snacks and cheaper beer stung your nose as you watched a man talk to Isabela. Nothing good would come out of it, you were sure of that.</p>
<p>Stifling a yawn, you leaned carefully over one of the tables, watching for any particularly suspicious stains. Better be safe than be dirty.</p>
<p>You groaned when it became apparent the business talks changed into flirting.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” asked a voice behind you.</p>
<p>“Other than the overwhelming urge to pluck my own eyes out - yes.“</p>
<p>Fenris came a step closer and followed your disgusted gaze to Isabela.</p>
<p>"Burning would take less time.”</p>
<p>“That’s solid advice, thank you. In this solemn hour, it’s exactly what I needed. And maybe some beer. You want one too?”</p>
<p>You waved at one of the waitresses, hoping she’d notice you in time to save your sanity.</p>
<p>Fenris didn’t appreciate your generosity. “I’d think twice about consuming anything here.”</p>
<p>You eyed the table and various layers of past meals stuck to the surface.</p>
<p>“You might have a point.”</p>
<p>He didn’t answer. It wasn’t anything knew - Fenris often resorted to silence. Isabela often teased him for it, but you didn’t mind it that much. He wasn’t a ray of sunshine, but he had his moments.</p>
<p>Right now though, he was visibly out of place in the crowded, sweaty and a little stinky Hanged Man. He was way too clean for that place.</p>
<p>He frowned, noticing your stare. “What?”</p>
<p>You shrugged, downing the beer you ordered.</p>
<p>“I just couldn’t help but notice that you stand out here. Maybe if you didn’t wash for a week you’d merge in with the regulars.”</p>
<p>Disgust clouded his features as he glanced around, taking a particular notice of a man sleeping under one of the tables.</p>
<p>“I don’t intend on merging in or staying in this rathole for any longer than absolutely necessary,” he spurted, side-eyeing Hawke.</p>
<p>You chuckled. You didn’t seem too intent on leaving anytime soon. Isabela’s newest friend was taking too much of her attention. She’s probably already forgotten about your mission and the information you came there for.</p>
<p>“Good luck.”</p>
<p>Fenris cursed quietly. The perspective of standing in the middle of the bar like a sore thumb wasn’t an entertaining one, but neither was he willing to slug in one of those dirty chairs like a lowlife without a purpose.</p>
<p>“I’ll be waiting outside,” he informed you grimly.</p>
<p>“Shame, but I understand. If she doesn’t get to the point in three minutes, I’ll just drag her outside.”</p>
<p>Fenris huffed under his breath. That would be a sight worth paying for.</p>
<p>He turned to the exit, but made only one step.</p>
<p>“You could join me if you’d like.”</p>
<p>The words weren’t supposed to sound that way. They didn’t, in his head. You looked surprised for a moment, and he couldn’t blame you. He too hadn’t the slightest clue why he’d offered.</p>
<p>To his surprise you’d shot him a smile before following. The beer was already gone, so you left a few coins on the table.</p>
<p>The night air was refreshingly cold after the heavy chaos of smells of the Hanged Man. You took a deep breath, not noticing how much effort it took Fenris to slump ‘lazily’ against a wall.</p>
<p>“You think she’s gonna remember what she was supposed to ask about?” you asked him after a while. The moon shone in your eyes.</p>
<p>“Didn’t look like it.”</p>
<p>You sighed. You had the same feeling.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should call it a day and meet there again tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Fenris nodded, although a part of him wanted to suggest waiting for a few minutes longer, if only to stay right there. The streets were empty and calm, which was such a contrast to the busy crowds during the day. Even if it was just an illusion of calm, those were precious moments in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll walk you home,” was all he said, though.</p>
<p>“That’s nice of you, although my pride can’t help but notice I’ve already proven capable of protecting myself during a couple of fights,” you strode slowly through the city.</p>
<p>“The city thugs don’t fight fair. I won’t risk it.” His words were clipped short, his temper at the mere thought of people hunting through the dark making his blood boil.</p>
<p>“Then who’s gonna protect you on your way back?”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be a big loss.”</p>
<p>“I’d miss you,” you admitted lightly, as if the words didn’t carry the meaning that echoed in Fenris’s ears.</p>
<p>He kept his head staring ahead, although even walking naturally had become a difficult task. His muscles were disobeying him. If he didn’t focus on using them, he might trip like a fool.</p>
<p>His thoughts focused on different matters, he didn’t notice when you arrived at home. You stopped at the doorstep, turning to face him.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the walk,” you said. “But seriously, be careful. I’d prefer not to have to avenge you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, despite himself. The chilly night air bit his skin.</p>
<p>“I’d never forgive myself for making you do that.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Fenris.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Hawke.”</p>
<p>Those were simple words, simpler than explaining the certainty he had that the nice part of his night ended with the door closing behind you.</p>
<p>The path to the old Danarius’s mansion took him longer than he expected. The streets were lonelier than he remembered. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You dodged a wide slash of another Coterie Assassin, and stabbed him in the neck; blood pumping from the wound like a hose. You turned, already looking out for the next enemy in the cold, lonely streets of Lowtown.</p>
<p>Fenris killed the last remaining one. The body fell with a low thud.</p>
<p>"Clear!" you yelled to Isabela who was having his fun behind the corner.</p>
<p>Fenris didn't say a word, not really interested in the bodies laying around. You, on the other hand, took one of the thick veils they covered their faces with, and polished the blood off your blades. You caught him staring. </p>
<p>"What? It's not like they're gonna need it anymore."</p>
<p>"You could clean it at home."</p>
<p>"When I finally get home after a long night of running through the worst parts of the city with all of you, I'm usually too tired to even make it to bed, let alone clean up."</p>
<p>"That's… unhygienic," he frowned, carefully picking his words. "Where do you sleep, then?"</p>
<p>You shrugged, looting the assassin's pockets. "On a sofa. Armchair is an option too, although my back is usually killing me in the morning. It's still better than making it up all those stairs…"</p>
<p>He nodded, generously not addressing the lack of bath beforehand. He had a feeling it would not end well, and having you mad at him was the last thing Fenris wanted at the moment.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>When did that happen? It's not like he was sensitive about people's opinions.</p>
<p>His attention was snatched from that deep and unnerving thought by the sound of your awe. You fished a dagger out of the assassin's pocket and were looking at it with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"This is so cool," you muttered, but he wasn't sure if you even realised it.</p>
<p>He stepped closer, cocking his head to the side. He was not big on daggers. The one you were holding up to the light looked… good? Kinda nice? Definitely sharp.</p>
<p>Fenris huffed quietly. He rarely cared about a blade enough to be interested in more than its cutting edge.</p>
<p>"Do you like it?" he asked after consideration. It was a good, fitting question. It would also give him some insight into what you considered pretty.</p>
<p>"I like the money I can smell off it," you grinned, showing him the inscriptions on the blade. He glanced at the letters he couldn't read.</p>
<p>"It's… nice," he managed at last.</p>
<p>"It is," you shot him a bright smile. "But it's probably fake or cheap, even though it doesn't look like it, so I'm gonna need your help."</p>
<p>Fenris blinked. It did not clear things up.</p>
<p>"I'm not following."</p>
<p>"I want to sell it, but if any merchant looks at it for more than five seconds, they'll probably see through the fancy inscription and offer me some spare change or just shoo me out of their stand. So I need you to just stand there with me with your grim and murderous look in your eyes and make them want the transaction to be over as quickly as possible."</p>
<p>"I don't have that look," he snarled; face tightening.</p>
<p>"Yes, that one!" you turned to where Anders and Isabela moved through the splayed corpses. "Guys, I'm going to the merchant!"</p>
<p>"What about our client?" Anders whined, but you brushed him off.</p>
<p>"All that's left is literally finding his ring in one of those guy's pockets," you gestured to the chilling corpses. "I've got some real work to do. Have fun!"</p>
<p>You waved to him and sent Isabela a kiss before dragging Fenris with you in the direction of the market.</p>
<p>"You too, Fenris?" disbelief rang in pirate's voice.</p>
<p>"Apparently," was all the elf said. His throat was tight, but he wasn't sure of the reason. It totally had nothing to do with your hand on his wrist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The market was… crowded, but not in the good way.</p>
<p>Although the swarm of many races moved through it freely, which technically should allow blending in, Fenris had a feeling that no matter what he did, he’d still stand out like a sore thumb.</p>
<p>“You coming?” you asked as you noticed him slowing down.</p>
<p>“You should have asked me that half an hour ago,” he snarled, baring his teeth for the briefest moment. It’s not that he was truly angry; the crushing presence of the crowd was something he’d usually avoid, though.</p>
<p>“I knew you’d agree to come with me. We’re best friends after all,” you winked sweetly.</p>
<p>“I don’t have friends.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but I’m still your least hated person.”</p>
<p>That might have an ounce of truth, but he didn’t feel like elaborating on details at the moment. The merchants could already be heard, shouting at the passing people with hope to get at least some of their coin.</p>
<p>You adjusted your pace to Fenris’s. “You can put on your angry face now, so we can make a good entrance.“</p>
<p>"I don’t have an angry face,” Fenris scowled angrily. Your eyes shone upon seeing that, but you turned to the merchant before Fenris managed another word.</p>
<p>The man was in his late forties, but looked older. The smell must have been behind some of the, rather low, dangling trinkets. It made Fenris scrunch his nose involuntarily and wish he could move farther away, but the tightening crowds didn’t look inviting, which made his foul mood only worsen.</p>
<p>That might be—although Fenris would never admit it—why the man flinched when he laid his eyes on the elf. He didn’t look as if he’s seen a ghost, but some of his energy just vanished, replaced with a little bit of wariness.</p>
<p>You smiled brightly, ignoring, or maybe working along, that bump in the road. Fenris frowned.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, my favorite merchant!” you greeted the man, for a moment earning all the undivided attention he gave to a potential client.</p>
<p>His professional smile faded as he took you in.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>You gasped dramatically. “Is that all? After all those years of our close business relationship—”</p>
<p>“You made one errand for me.”</p>
<p>“—and my priceless friendship—”</p>
<p>“You only come to me to sell junk…”</p>
<p>“—and all I receive is a simple, and a little disappointed, if I may be honest, ‘oh’?”</p>
<p>The man let go of his smiling, approachable facade. He crossed his arms, his lips set in a tight, unimpressed line.</p>
<p>Fenris did not like the look on the human’s face.</p>
<p>“Is there a problem?” he growled out softly, an edge to his voice.</p>
<p>The man shot him a quick glance, not yet on the verge of panic, but stating clearly that he was aware that all it took was one shout for the guards on the other side of the market to solve any trouble. Fenris did not like that either.</p>
<p>Not that he’d have any problems with disarming the guards. He just wasn’t a fan of that kind of people.</p>
<p>You slunk closer to the man, pulling out the dagger you found earlier. “Look, and check out the inscription too.”</p>
<p>The man wasn’t happy but he obliged, weighing the blade and analyzing the detailed letters. You smiled hopefully to Fenris. You were smiling a lot today, actually. Fenris didn’t mind; it suited you. And it made something in him ease too, something permanently strung and stiff, that’s been a part of him ever since the slavery and constant terror at Danarius’s hands.</p>
<p>You deserved to smile freely. You had a good life.</p>
<p>The merchant didn’t look convinced of the price you had set, but he obliged after a lot of whining and muttered curses. The money passed from hand to hand and you took off back into the streets with deep satisfaction and heavy pockets.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” You asked, a skip in your step, locking your arm with Fenris’s to steer him into the direction you choose. He had no idea why you chose the longer way around or what destination you had in mind, but he didn’t ask.</p>
<p>The words in his head stumbled a little, surprised at the proximity of your… everything. You’d known each other for years now, thanks to your never ending errands around the city, and, true to your words, Fenris didn’t hate you as much as he originally thought he would.</p>
<p>That was a surprising thought, but even though Fenris didn’t like surprises, he didn’t mind that one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The skip in your step held a foreboding tone for Fenris. Far too early, he thought as you approached, for someone to be skipping. Most people were dragging themselves out of bed and cranking the shower to arctic temperatures in order to function, yet here you were grinning and skipping like the weight of obligation had no impact on you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, my favorite elf," you welcomed him. You held your hands behind your back, and Fenris grew suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around, but other than the miserable vendors setting up their stands, there was no one else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought we were all supposed to meet here," Fenris said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Isabela is drunk and in a singing mood, Aveline apparently has to oversee some shady business with the new recruits, and Varric was struck with inspiration for his newest book in the middle of the night, and refused to let the moment pass. Do you want to know what he's writing about this time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may have answered a little too quickly, because you laughed at his firm tone. Your eyes sparked in a way that made Fenris forget about his suspicions - right until you slid a package out from behind your back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've got something for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, eyes darting from the package to your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers were gentle as he took the red woolen scarf and held it awkwardly in front of himself. He definitely didn’t stroke his thumb over the soft material because he didn’t do that kind of stuff; you must have imagined it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" Fenris asked in a small voice. He was holding it as if it would break or disappear any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged. People walked past you as a meaningless blurr. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You helped me sell that dagger yesterday, remember? It's only right for me to share the money with you. Besides, the mornings are getting colder, and I often ask you to come with me on errands so early, and it makes me feel so bad…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You continued to babble the way Fenris knew you covered your anxiety with. It was strange to see you nervous about something like this. The wool was thick and warm. Fenris knew it must've cost more than what you got for the dagger, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he carefully wrapped it around his neck, which finally made you quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. I will cherish it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light was still scarce, but even in the morning mist and shadows Fenris could swear there was a blush on your cheeks as you turned around and headed for the coast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't take care of you?" you said cheerfully when he followed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fenris's step was light as he kept pace with you, paying little attention to where you would lead him today. It didn't matter if you'd have to deal with the robbers on the coast or the Cotery's assassins in the narrow streets of the town. The only place he ever wanted to be was next to you, and that was all that mattered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's been a long time, but I've finally made it to the end of this little story. Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave some note if you did, AO3 has some problems with showing me the hits on stories, so I will really appreciate any comments!</p>
<p>You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>